1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multimedia computer communication systems; and more particularly, to systems and methods for delivering streaming media, such as audio and video, on the Internet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior to the development of Internet streaming media technologies, audio and video were formatted into files, which users needed to download in their entirety to their computers before the files could be heard or viewed. Real time, continuous media, as from a radio station, was not suitable for this arrangement, in that a file of finite size must be created so it could be downloaded. The advent of streaming media technologies allowed users to listen to or view the files as they were being downloaded, and allowed users to “tune-in” to a continuous media broadcast, or “stream”, such as from a radio station.
Sending audio or video files via a network is known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,194 to Tilt describes a media server for the distribution of audio/video over networks, in which retrieved media frames are transferred to a FIFO buffer. A clock rate for a local clock is adjusted according to the fullness of the buffer. The media frames from the buffer are sent in the form of data packets over the networks in response to interrupts generated by the local clock. In this manner, the timing for the media frames is controlled by the user to assure a continuous stream of video during editing. U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,706 to Cannon, et al. discloses an apparatus and method for displaying streamed digital video data on a client computer. The client computer is configured to receive the streamed digital video data from a server computer via a computer network.
The streamed digital video data is transmitted from the server computer to the client computer as a stream of video frames. U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,720, to Yurt, et al. discloses a system for distributing video and/or audio information, wherein digital signal processing is employed to achieve high rates of data compression. U.S. Pat. No. 5,923,655, to Veschi et al. discloses a system and method for communicating audio/video data in a packet-based computer network, wherein transmission of data packets through the computer network requires variable periods of transmission time. U.S. Pat. No. 5,922,048 to Emura discloses a video server apparatus having a stream control section that determines a keyframe readout interval and a keyframe playback interval, which satisfy a playback speed designated by a terminal apparatus. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,014,694 to Aharoni, et al. discloses a system and method for adaptively transporting video over networks, including the Internet, wherein the available bandwidth varies with time.
Despite these developments, users viewing or listening to streaming content over Internet connections often encounter interruptions, due to the frequency of unanticipated transmission delays and losses that are inherent in many Internet protocols. These interruptions are commonly referred to as “dropouts”, meaning that the data flow to the user has been interrupted (i.e., the audio “drops out”).
Dropouts can be extremely annoying—for example, while listening to music. The current state-of-the-art solution to the problem uses a pre-buffering technique to store up enough audio or video data in the user's computer so that it can play the audio or video with a minimum of dropouts. This process requires the user to wait until enough of the media file is buffered in memory before listening or viewing can begin. The media data is delivered by a server computer, which has available to it the source of the media data, such as by a connection to a radio station. When the user connects to the server via the Internet, audio/video output at the user's system is delayed while the user's buffer is filled to a predetermined level. Typical pre-buffering wait times range from ten to twenty seconds or more, determined by the vendor providing the audio or video media. Even with this pre-buffering process, interruptions in playback still occur.
In this process, the user has a software application on the computer commonly called a “media player”. Using the features built into the media player, the user starts the audio or video stream, typically by clicking on a “start” button, and waits ten to twenty seconds or so before the material starts playing. During this time data is being received from the source and filling the media player's buffer. The audio or video data is delivered from the source at the rate it is to be played out. If, for example, the user is listening to an audio stream encoded to be played-out at 24,000 bits per second, the source sends the audio data at the rate of 24,000 bits per second. Provided that the user waits ten seconds, and the receipt of the buffering data has not been interrupted, there is enough media data stored in the buffer to play for ten seconds.
Gaps in the receipt of audio/video data, due to Internet slowdowns, cause the buffer to deplete. Because transmission of audio/video media data to the user takes place at the rate it is played out, the user's buffer level can never be increased or replenished while it is playing. Thus, gaps in the receipt of audio/video media data inexorably cause the buffer level to decrease from its initial level. In time, extended or repeated occurrences of these gaps empty the user's buffer. The audio/video material stops playing, and the buffer must be refilled to its original predetermined level before playing of the media resumes.
By way of illustration, if, in a ten second pre-buffering scenario, data reception stopped the instant that the media started playing, it would play for exactly ten seconds. Once the media data starts playing, it plays out of the buffer as new media data replenishes the buffer. The incoming data rate equals the rate at which the data is played out of the user's buffer, assuming the receipt of data across the Internet is unimpeded. If there are no interruptions in the receipt of the media data for the duration of the time the user listens to or watches the material, the buffer level remains constant and there will still be ten seconds of data stored in the media player's buffer when the user stops the player.
On the other hand, if the media player encounters interruptions totaling six seconds while playing the material, there would only be four seconds of media data remaining in the buffer when the user stopped it. If data reception interruptions at any time during the playing exceed ten seconds, the user's media player buffer becomes exhausted. There is no media data to play, and the audio or video stops—a dropout has occurred. At this point a software mechanism in the media player stops attempting to play any more of the material, and starts the buffering process again. The media player remains silent until the buffer refills, at which time the media player will once again start playing the material. This pattern has brought about considerable consumer frustration with streaming media over the Internet.